Chains
by MiraLandia
Summary: [AU]Masa Lalu Allen yang pahit. dia dipertemukan oleh Kanda dan 2 anak kecil bersamanya. Apakah Yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? YULLEN
1. TWO CHILDREN (02-05 01:42:49)

(Repost) Hai semuanyaa~ Perkenalkan nama saya MiraLanda bisa kalian panggil Mira/ Rala dll. Hari ini TANGGAL 1/27/2019 aku akan memulai Fanfic pertama kali di fadom tercinta ini xD. Nyoook Mulai aja

 **D GRAY MAN BUKAN MILIK KU TETAPI MILIK HOSHINO KATSURA** , Jalan cerita yang disini milik aku sendiri! SELAMAT MEMBACA!

.

.

.

.

.

Allen hanya manusia biasa.. bukan matsudnya itu Allen anak yang "tidak" biasa. Orang selalu meremehkan Allen karena penampilannya kadang banyak orang "jijik". Bagaimana tidak? Tangannya yang merah seperti darah dan kuku yang hitam , luka gores dimata dan juga rambut Putihnya sangat mencolok. Entah kenapa dia bisa berpenampilan seperti itu. Tapi tidak semua beranggapan seperti itu setelah bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan juga sahabatnya.

"Oi Bocah". Panggil seseorang , saat orang itu masuk kedalam ruang kerja yang bertulis ' BLACK ORDER INVESTIGATION'. Rambut merah serta memakai kacamata , dan sambil merokok. Orang itu menatap Pemuda bersurai putih didepanya.

"Suara ini… Master Cross?" Tanya nya Allen tanpa melirk kearah pria' tua' itu. Karena ia telah merasakan aura yang tidak enak dari sana.

"Hutangmu kutambah2x Lipat"

"APA?! ITU HUTANGMU BUKAN AKU!!"

"Coba kau ulangi itu sekali lagi maka kau tidak akan bisa makan selam 1 bulan"

Mendengar pernyataan itu Allen hanya bisa diam , menahan rasa kesal. "Jadi , kau mau berbuat apa?" sebelum Cross menjawab , Allen langsung menyela " Kau ingin aku kerja apa lagi?, bukankah berkerja disini sudah cukup?"

Allen berdiam, menunggu jawaban. Bukan jawaban yan ia dapat malahan lemparan berisi berkas didalam folder , dan mengenai mukanya dengan keras.

"ADUUHH!! ITU SAKIT!" sebelum Allen mulai protes, Cross berkata " Kau pintar bukan, dulu disekolah? , aku ada kenalan Dari Devisi FBI , Orang itu punya anak dan dia ingin SEKALI ada yang bisa mengajari mereka"

"JANGAN JANGAN?!-"

"Yapz~ Seorang FBI apalagi ketua dari salah satu kelompok,punya uang banyak, dan aku ingin kau kerja disana"

"Aku tidak mau! Bukanya seharusnya dia punya istri?! Dan bukanya tugasnya mengajari anak anak?!"

"Dia sudah pisah dengan istrinya sejak anak nya berumur 2 tahun"

"O..Oh maaf, dan ?"

"MANA KUTAHU DASAR BODOH!. Pokoknya mulai besok kamu harus kerja , aku sudah bicara dengan atasan, pagi sampai jam 12 siang kamu berkerja disini , dari siang sampai jam 7 malam kau menjadi guru les, dan malamnya kau pergi ke bar, MENGERTI ?!"

"AKU TIDAK MAU! Kau tidak lihat penampilan ku? Aku ini aneh! Anak anak pasti akan langsung menagis ketakutan, apalagi melihat tanganku!!"

"BODOAMAT, yang penting aku udah dapat DPNYA" Ucap Cross sambil terkekeh seram.

"Kau jaahaatt!!"

"Shuuuu! Baca folder itu dan bersiaplah" ucap Cross keluar ruangan sambil mengoyag goyangkan amplop berisi uang DP yang barusan ia ceritakan.

"TERKUTUKLAH KAU MASTER CROSS!" Teriak Allen dengan Histeris sambil mengebrak meja dengan keras. Orang orang hanya melihatnya dengan tatapan binggung.

.

.

.

.

.

"KUMOHON KOMUI SAN BATALKAN APA YANG DIMINTA OLEH MASTER JELEK ITU!"

"Maaf Allen kun jawabanya No.."

"Kenapa?!"

"Rahasia~"

"Komui san sekali saja!!"

" Tidak bisa Allen kun, apa yang dikatakan Cross benar, kalau hutang hutang itu mau cepat lunas lebih baik kau juga berkerja dengan dia.. lagi pula kami saling kenal"

"Siapa?"

"Orang itu , FBI, kau sudah membaca foldernya?"

"Jangan jangan itu dari mu?!" Tanya Allen dengan suara agak keras, "Yapzz karena permintaan Cross adalah seperempat tanggung jawabku" jawab Komui dengan riang.

"Terkutuklah aku sejak kecil"

"ALLEN KUN KAU TIDAK BOLEH BERBICARA SEPERTI ITU!"

"aku ingin kalian membatalkannya karena aku tidak mau TERBUKA Dengan yang lain! Apa kalian pernah mengerti?!" teriak Allen diselingi dengan isakan tangis.

" Allen kun , cobalah terbuka, siapa tau dengan mengenal anak kecil ini , kau bisa melihat dirimu sebenarnya". Mendenar ocehan Komui tidak akan pernah selesai, Allen hanya bisa mengeleng dan keluar dari ruangan itu.Pergi ke tempat yang sepi, akan membuat jiwanya lebih tenang.

 _ **MONSTER**_

 _ **MENJIJIKAN**_

 _ **PERGI SANA!**_

 _ **MATI SAJA KAU!**_

 _ **JANAGN DEKAT DEKAT!**_

 _ **TERKUTUK !**_

 _ **JIJIK!**_

Kata kata yang selalu terngiang dikepala Allen sampai sekarang, dia tidak punya sapa sapa. Dulu banyak orang yang sangat peduli denganya. Mana, Nea, Katherina (ibu angkat Mana dan Nea di manga ada). Mereka semua membuatnya merasa hidup. Tetapi saat itu mereka semua mati didepan mata Allen. Yang Ia ingat hanya STIGMA, dan Katherina yang berlari sambil mengendongnya dari pembunuhan bruntal yang dilakukan kepada Mana dan Nea, tetapi akhinya Katherina melemparnya kesungai sambil menangis, dan dia ditangkap. Dan dia tidak tau apa apa lagi.

Cross adalah penyelamat kedua setelah 3 orang itu meski tidak seperti mereka, tapi Alen dirawat sangat baik, meski dia selalu diberi cobaan yang berat, tapi itu hanya ujian dari cross agar ia dapat bertahan hidup. Kalau bisa dibilang Cross itu sangat protektif pada Allen. Karena Allen melupakan masa gelap dimana ia dicobai oleh kelompok itu.

" Aku benar benar capek" ucapnya sambil masuk ruangan dan melirik berkas yang barusan diberikan oleh Mater Cross itu. Allen duduk sambil membuka berkas itu. Halaman Pertama tertulis Nama dan biodatanya lengkap serta fotonya. Rambut panjang diikat sambil memasang wajah super jutek. Kanda Yuu. Allen merasa tidak enak dengan perkerjaan ini.

.

.

.

.

.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHHA" Tawa dua anak kecil sebaya ini dengan kompak, karena melihat orang didepanya basah kuyup.

"KAU ANAK ANAK NAKAL!" teriak wanita muda ini sambil memgang sapu.

"AAAA! HAHAHAH" Bukan pukulan tetapi orang yang ingin memukul itu malahan tergelincir sekali lagi saat anak ini berpura pura takut.

"Kakak Hebat! Liat dia sampai menangis"

"Haahaha terima kasih tapi itu semua karena dia telah memukul pipimu, saat papa tidak ada"

" Aku sayang kakak!"

"Ada apa ini?!" teriakan itu membuat kedua anak kecil ini berlari kearahnya dan memeluk kakinya. "PAPA!! Tolong!! Dia jahat pada Riri! Dia memukul pipi Riri kemarin saat papa lembur!"

"Ha?! APA ITU BENAR?!"

"Ti..tidak tuan.. itu karena me-"

"Ak..aku hanya salah menjawab pertanyaan pada saat belajar kemarin, dan dia sangat marah karena aku berulang kali salah menjawab pertanyaan" ucap Riri, lalu ia menangis. Melihat Anaknya Menangis, Pemuda ini langsung menampar Pipi Wanita 'guru' itu dengan keras.

"KELUAR KAU DARI SINI JANGAN HARAP KAU KEMABLI! "Teriak Pemuda itu sambil menarik keras secara paksa kearah pintu keluar, dua anak ini hanya tertawa kecil melihat pemandangan itu.

Setelah Wanita itu keluar , Pemuda itu jongkok kehadapan Putri kecilnya dan memegang pipnya."Dimana dia menamparmu?"

"Disebalah Kiri Papa" ucap Yuma , Kakak Laki laki , sambil menatap sedih Adiknya.

"Sedikit merah.. apa masih sakit?"

"Riri tidak sakit! Kan kak Yuma sudah mengobati Riri!" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar, mendengar perkatanya Pemuda bernama Kanda hanya bisa menggeleng , lalu mengusapkan tanganya keatas kepala Yuma. " kerja Bagus..Tapi besok bakal ada Guru baru"

"EHH ?! AKU TIDAK MAU!" ucap Riri kesal dan ingin menangis. "Riri aku lakukan ini demi masa depanmu, kalau ada apa apa bilang saja ke Yuma, dan Yuma pastikan melapor pada ku ya?"

"YES SIR!" Ucap Yuma dengan lantang sambil memberi hormat. Kanda hanya mengeleng geleng lalu berisiap siap untuk pergi.

.

.

.

.

.

Allen berkerja keras dari Pagi , ia harus menyelesaikan semua perkerjaannya dikantor 2 x lipat lebih cpat karena , jam 12 nanti dia harus berkerja dirumah orang FBI itu.

"SELESAI!!" teriak Allen sambil merenggangkan kedua tanganya dan melirik jam. 10:45 cepat juga. Allen bergegas pergii ke atasanya dan memberi semua laporan dan bersiap pergi kerumah FBI itu.

.

.

.

.

.

Kanda selalu meninggalkan anaknya sendiri di rumah..sejak orang itu meninggalkannya Kanda selalu sedih melihat Kedua anakanya selalu kesepian, oleh karena itu ia menerima tawaran Cross untuk merawat Anaknya. Memang Seharusnya mereka sekolah, tapi mereka tidak menyukai sekolah dan mereka selalu berbuat ulah. Sebelum pergi aku melihat anak anak yang terlelap dari pintu lalu menutupnya kembali. Dan pergi berkerja.

Sekitar jam setengah 1 anak anak sedang bermain , tiba tiba ada bunyi Bell dari pintu. Anak anak ini dengan sigapnya membawa sapu dan pemukul baseball, untuk jaga jaga. Meletakan di belakang badan mereka, Yuma membuka pintu pelan pelan

"Siapa..?" tanya Yuma sedikit takut , tetapi memakai ekspresi cuek

"Apa disini benar rumah Kanda Yuu? Aku Allen Walker, guru baru disini.."

Mata Yuma melihat Allen dengan diteliti."Ya dan Papa sedang kerja , jadi tidak ada di rumah.. aku Yuma dan dibelakang ku Riri adik ku."

Tanpa lama lama Riri menarik tangan Allen masuk kerumah. "Nama ku Riri salam kenal.. umm Allen sensei? Ya Kan?". Melihat tingkah laku adik kecil ini Allen hanya terkekeh "Panggil aku apa saja asal jangan pake Chan"..ujar Allen . " Allen sensei Perempuan ya?" tanya Yuma yang baru saja mengunci pintu tadi sambil berjalan kearahnya.

"TIDAK , aku Pria"

"Hoooo~ tapi kau terlihat seperti anak perempuan "

"Aku tidak suka panggilan itu .."

"Kau lucu sekali hehehehe" Ucap Dua anak ini secara bersama.

"Kalian sendiri? Dimana Pengasuh kalian? "

"Tidak ada"

"HA?!"

"Papa selalu mengajari kami Teknik Bela diri, jadi kami tidak mau membuang uang untuk membayar pengasuh, toh ga semua pengasuh itu baik" jawab Yuma dengan santai.adikknya hanya mengiyakan pernyataan Kakaknya.

"Baiklah tapi hanya ini yang bisa kukatakan, Mohon kerja sama nya, meski aku banyak kesalahan nantinya , tolong koreksi diriku " ucap Allen sambil membukuk, dan mereka berdua hanya tersenyum.

"Baiklah ayo belajar"

Seketika mereka berdua lari ke halaman untuk mengindari namanya belajar. Allen hanya mengekang nafas "ini akan menjadi lebih repot dari biasanya"

"End Chap1"

Siapa yang kalau disuruh belajar , kabur? *Angkat tangan *

Setelah ini, tolong kasih pendapat kalian tentang fanfic ini. Terima kasih

SAYONARA


	2. Author Notice

Terima kasih atas kesabarannya. Aku selalu penulis cerita ini mohon maaf saya akan bisa mempublish cerita selanjutnya besok mohon untuk dimengerti.Terima Kasih

Dan dikarena kan saya membuat buku baru tentang Katekyo Hitman Reborn jadi akan kuselang seling. Terima kasih


End file.
